


Dance

by deamon_of_light



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamon_of_light/pseuds/deamon_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes something as little as a dance can bring back hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

It was a dance.

A dance between two brothers.

An attempt to forget the horrors they had experienced.

Their only refuge in a world of death and violence. Two broken souls united in a dance, giving each other comfort.

They whirled around each other, parried, attacked, dodged. The dance had been danced by them many times, had become a ritual in order to escape the cold reality for a moment.

It was a reminder of a time before the killing and hatred. When the galaxy was still quiet and peaceful. But this time the refuge should be over soon; soon they would have to go back out on the battlefield. Again have to face the horror and violence.

But the dance describes also the hope, that one day they will find peace and won't have to fight anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star-Wars or any of its characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble :)  
> R&R


End file.
